fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angie Raiden
Angie Raiden (アンジー・ライデン Angie Raiden) is a Holder Type Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. She is the twin sister of Hunter Raiden. Appearance Angie is shown as a slender young woman with long brown hair and part of it tied into a long braid. Her skin is shown to be quite tan and she has bright purple eyes. Her usual attire consists of a beige worker's jumpsuit with the top half open and tied around her waist and an orange tube top, exposing her bare midriff. Angie dons a green vest with golden outer edges and a tribal-like band around her left arm. She also wears brown open-toed sandals and protects her hands with light green suede gloves that cover an unusual marking on her left hand. Angie's purple Fairy Tail stamp is located on her right shoulder blade and she is said to show a strong resemblance to her mother. Personality Angie is first introduced as pugnacious, boisterous and extremely prideful about her village and it's treasure. She is very brash and brutal, showing no hesitation to attack Team Natsu when they all first appear in her village. She often acts before she speaks and can be rather impulsive, however is later revealed to hold a lot of innocence to herself. She can be extremely free-spirited, determined to venture outside the gates of her closed-off village, yet overall is truly a young girl who experiences everything for the very first time. She also has an admirable compassion and devotion, demonstrated when she expresses love toward things such as her family and friends. Despite her fierce and immature attitude, Angie has an incredibly funny side. She frequently shows visible hesitation when dealing with boys, often blushing and stuttering around them uncontrollably. She is also later revealed to be a pure and hopeless romantic, often dreaming up romantic scenarios alongside her childhood friend Hayden Christine. Angie has quite an overactive imagination and is rather clueless about the ways of the modern magic world. Angie possesses a strong loyalty toward her comrades as well as her duty as one of the Guardian’s of the Forest and later, as a member of Fairy Tail. Her past continues to influence who she is and how she acts toward others. After loosing one of her close friends, Norio Cloven, and being left by her twin brother Hunter Raiden, she greatly values the relationships of her comrades. Because of this, she is also not afraid to make necessary sacrifices in combat and continues to show feelings of responsibility for the lives of her friends. Though whenever she has feelings of moodiness or discouragement, she tries not to let it show to anyone except her closest friends and family. Despite giving off a tough demeanor when she is first introduced, Angie is proven to be incredibly superstitious. In addition, she also suffers from nyctophobia, fear of the dark. This often times stops her from completing certain missions involving extremely dark places such as caves. As her character develops further Angie becomes more sensitive to the feelings of others. She becomes a quite capable fighter and strategist, yet continues to be quite aggressive especially in battle. History Born to two unnamed mages in the Year X774, Angie and her twin brother Hunter traveled alongside their parents' with a small independant guild known as Water Eagle. Hunter had always shown a passion for magic, a passion much greater than Angie, as well as a competitiveness for mastering it. Instead, Angie developed a love for travel. The vast country of Fiore excited her, and she grew determined to explore it. She loved traveling with the independent guild because it meant her being able to see the different towns and cities. Her comfortable family lifestyle, however, changed entirely when both her parents left one day on a mission. Eventually after traveling through Fiore, Angie's parents arrive in a small village called Aldmead, where they meet up with an old family friend, a woman named Old Woman Neya. It is then that they are assigned on a mission to go into the forest and obtain special herbs in order to help heal many of the sick villagers in town. Hunter ends up pursuing their parents into the forest in secret, dragging Angie along with him in the process. They both witness their parents battling against a horde of Green Wyvern, yet Hunter becomes shocked at their 'weakness', and quickly becomes enraged. Out of pure frustration, Hunter rushes out to confront his parents, scolding them for their apparent faults. It's then that Angie's dormant Magic power is activated for the first time in order to save her brother from an oncoming attack. Her parents eventually overcome the horde, yet the magic power causes Angie to become suddenly weak and loose consciousness. Angie's parents are in complete awe from their daughter's activation; Hunter, however, begins to grow even more angered at the fact his sister is able to use magic while he is not. As they arrive back in Aldmead, Angie's parents come to realize they can no longer travel with two small children so they decide to leave both Angie and Hunter in the solitary care of Old Woman Neya. On their first day in the village, Hunter comforts Angie, who is crying. He then tells her that he will protect her no matter what and advises Angie to always stay on her guard. Together with Old Woman Neya, Angie and Hunter often played games, including chess, which Hunter always allowed Angie to win. When Angie was bullied by other kids, Hunter would often stick up for her and even jumped on another kid to retrieve a toy he'd stolen from Angie. However, Hunter still remains fed up with his inability to use magic and thus, several months later decides to leave in search for a worthy master. Angie is left behind in the small village and is forced to part ways with her brother. Several days later, Angie meets a young girl about her age by the name of Hayden Christine, whom happens to be the village chief's youngest daughter. Just like Angie, Hayden is able to use magic, more specifically Celestial Spirit Magic. The two begin to spend most of their time playing with Hayden's spirits and soon develop a sister-like bond. Eventually the two girls meet another boy named Norio Cloven, who arrives in the village the next day. Norio is accompanied by a small black cat named Chii, who is actually an Exceed, and is actually a Mage himself. Because of Aldmead's prophecy, Angie, Hayden and Norio are chosen as the Guardians of the Forest, mainly because they are the only three able to use magic in town. A few more months pass when Angie's village is raided by a Dark guild. In an attempt to protect Angie and the others, Norio rushes out to confront a mage known as Busma. Norio is then presumably killed by Busma, shocking Angie and utterly breaking her. The village is then stormed by the rest of the guild, and many of the villagers are left mentally and physically wounded. Now left with one less comrade and no brother, Angie begins to develop her skill further as a mage. Hayden, however, does not feel the need to practice her magic any longer, and continues to keep her keys locked away. Several years later in the Year X791, Angie has grown very close to Neya and begins to see her as a 'grandmother' figure. On most days, however Angie spends most of her time in a small herbal shop that the old woman owns, making deliveries to the local townsfolk. Her occupation as the Guardian of the Forest is not as valued anymore by the villagers, though Angie still takes it very seriously. She also continues to aspire to one day travel outside of Aldmead and see the country of Fiore for herself. Magic and Abilities Summoning Magic (召しの魔法 Meshi no Mahō): A form of magic that allows Angie to summon the legendary Shindo’s Hammer. As long as she bears the strange marking on her hand, she is able to call forth the hammer at will. In ways it is shown to be similar to Requip. *'Lightning Magic': By using Shindo's Hammer, Angie is able to generate electricity in the form of blue lightning, yet proves to show some difficulty manipulating it. **'Force Field Construction': From slamming the hammer on the ground, Angie is able to construct a forcefield of highly concentrated electrical energy. The shields can vary in size, however the bigger the size, the more required magical energy. **'Static Cling': Through the use of static electricity, Shindo’s Hammer has the ability to ‘cling’ onto various objects. **'Lightning Ball Blast': Angie creates a sphere of lightning that is generated from the tip of the hammer. It releases explosive energy on impact. **'Electrical Shockwave': A higher level offensive attack used by Angie. Through Shindo's Hammer she produces electrical shockwaves that can be delivered at impressive force. Although she hasn't yet been able to master this ability, it is considered to be an impactful attack. **'Lightning Arc Emission': Angie spins Shindo's Hammer in a rapid movement, releasing streams of electricity in the form of 'strands' that resemble lightning bolts. The upper limits of this power have yet to be determined, but too much generation can render Angie unconscious. *'Lightning Resistance': Angie is able to absorb lightning attacks by directing it toward her weapon, thus proving her able to resist offensive attacks involving electricity. [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinesis Telekinesis] (召しの魔法 Terekineshisu): Angie shows to also be a user of Telekinesis, which was noted to be the first ever type of magic she used. With this, she is able to easily levitate Shindo's Hammer and other various objects to perform different attacks remotely. Relationships Trivia *Angie’s favorite food are mikans, as well as several other kinds of fruit. *In Angie's Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail, according to Angie, is that there are a lot of strong women in the guild. She says to have a great relationship with Cana Alberona. Angie comments that the most difficult jobs are jobs that involve caves. *Though slightly inaccurate, according to Sorcerer Weekly reporter Jason, Angie's stats are as followed: *Her interests at first consist of nothing more than traveling around Fiore. *Laxus refers to her as ‘pesky girl’. *Angie is highly afraid of anything paranormal. *Angie’s ‘nyctophobia’ appears to stem from her early childhood. *Angie cannot sleep without a pillow. *Angie is left-handed. *After being offered a drink by Cana, it was revealed Angie cannot in fact hold her liquor. *Most of Angie’s outfits consist of her baggy pants and some form of braid in her hair. *Angie appears to accept Gray’s reasoning to why he strips. *Angie was said to have looked exactly like her twin brother Hunter as a child. Quotes *(To Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser) "I refuse to let some streaker and his fangirls come anywhere near this village's treasure, ya' hear??!" *(To Team Natsu) "You're messing with Aldmead's strongest wizards!" *(To Hayden Christine) "We've been waiting years for this moment. I promise...I'm going to find these Fairy Tail wizards!" *(To Gray Fullbuster) "But this time, you aren't alone." Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female